A space probing land rover is present as an example of a space probing apparatus. The space probing land rover is a known space probing technique as described in Non-Patent Literature 1 and a Mars rover, etc., are present as the technique that has been implemented.
For example, when this kind of space probing land rover probes the moon for a long time, the space probing land rover executes its probing activity in the daytime using a solar battery and discontinues its probing activity in the nighttime during which the solar battery are not usable. In this case, the environment on the moon is an environment where the temperature of the ground surface varies in a range of −170 to +130° C. in a day-night cycle there (about 28 days). Therefore, measures for protecting apparatuses loaded on the space probing land rover from the thermal environment are indispensable for the space probing land rover.
A measure for protecting the apparatuses loaded thereon from the heat can be widening of the range of the permissible temperature of the apparatuses. However, the range of the permissible temperature differs depending on the apparatus and it is highly difficult to widen the ranges of the permissible temperature of all the apparatuses. Therefore, heat control corresponding to each range of the permissible temperature is necessary, and heat control operations such as discharge of heat in the daytime and thermal insulation in the nighttime that are opposite to each other must be executed especially for apparatuses each having a narrow range of the permissible temperature. Apparatuses each having a wide range of the permissible temperature include a motor. Apparatuses each having a narrow range of the permissible temperature include electronic apparatuses (electronic circuits) to control the apparatuses loaded thereon and batteries.
Therefore, a conventional space probing land rover is present that protects electronic apparatuses and batteries each having a narrow range of the permissible temperature from the ultralow temperature in the nighttime by employing a double-structured vehicle body and accommodating the apparatuses and the batteries in the innermost portion of the rover, and that discharges heat by opening the upper part of the vehicle body in the daytime (see, Patent Document 1).